Attack on To'kustar
Attack on To'kustar Random character notes Bold indicates characters who are either main characters, or very important characters even if their role is not big enough to be a "main" character. Schmidt Family and Friends *Yolanda Iverson, Arik's mother, mentioned, but does not appear in Season 1 Carter Family and Friends and Ateria Police *April Wilson Carter, Hadria's mother, missing, only mentioned in Season 1 *Wayne Holcomb, a police officer in Ateria, later goes on the Explorer Division's first expedition Citizens of Teviv *Derek Brady, a member of the Wall Brigade stationed in the city *Jonah Bishop, another member of the Wall Brigade stationed in the city Royalty House of Reiford *King Hector Reiford, 51 years old *Venus Reiford, Hector's wife *'Princess Claire Reiford', 15 year old daughter of Hector and Venus, secretly an Esper (she knows, her parents don't) *Princess Alice Reiford, Claire's 6 year old younger sister *Fresno, an older man who serves as Claire and Alice's attendant, not a member of royalty *Prince Dallas Reiford, younger brother of the King, first in line to the throne *Gwendolyn Reiford, Dallas' wife *Prince Calvin Reiford, Dallas' 11 year old son *Princess Julianna Reiford, younger sister of the King and Dallas, second in line to the throne Nobility House of Bronson Noble family, distant cousins of House of Reiford, believe they have claim to throne *Xavier Bronson, Rose's younger brother, 42 years old *Stella Bronson, Xavier's wife *David Bronson, Xavier's son Clayton Family *Jeremiah Clayton, head of the Clayton family *Emily Clayton, Jeremiah's wife *Cahill Clayton, Jeremiah's son *Monica Clayton, Jeremiah's daughter *Henry Clayton, Jeremiah's younger brother *Margaret Clayton, Jeremiah's younger sister *Hannah Clayton, Jeremiah's youngest sister Government *Darren Mathis, Prime Minister *Caroline Azamoff, Deputy Prime Minister of Nova *Jared Carmikal, Deputy Prime Minister of Sera *Stella O'Malley, Deputy Prime Minister of Via *Renee Cooper, Shadow Minister *Amir Yusef, Deputy Shadow Minister Forever Knights *'Tuesday Smith', another member of the Forever Knights in Ateria, her mother is actually April Wilson, so she is half sisters with Hadria (she thinks her mom is Juniper) *Wendy Smith, Tuesday's younger half-sister, lives in Ateria but not involved with the Knights *September Smith, Tuesday and Wendy's father, former member of the Forever Knights, deceased *Juniper Price Smith, Wendy's mother, but secretly not Tuesday's, former member of the Forever Knights, deceased *Proctor Andrew Knowles, a member of the Forever Knights and the Proctor of South Via *'Pietro Czeswin', head scientist of the Forever Knights *Vladimir Czeswin, Pietro's father, a former scientist of the Forever Knights Esper Order A secret society of Espers founded to protect Espers and locate the Esperheart. All members are Espers unless noted otherwise *'Nova', one of the ancient heroes of humanity, namesake of the inner wall (Master abilities: Hypersuasion and Possession) *'Sera', another ancient hero of humanity, namesake of the middle wall (Master abilities: Teleportation) *'Via', the final ancient hero of humanity, namesake of the outer wall (Master abilities: Photokinesis) *'Mikhail Einstein', head of the Esper Order (Master abilities: Gravity manipulation) *'Trevor Faraday', Sophia's father, an Esper and high ranking member of the Esper Order (Master abilities: Electromagnetism Manipulation) *Olivia Faraday, Trevor's wife, also an Esper (Master abilities: Precognition) *'Harper Higgs', a high ranking member of the Order, has been missing for 50 years (Master abilities: Antimatter manipulation) *'Daniel Fermi', a high ranking member of the Order and leader of a splinter cell (Master abilities: Radiation manipulation) *Owen Loretta: Nathan's father, lives in Hyperborea Other Information Government Structure The King has a majority of the legal power, though he does have a Cabinet, composed of six ministers; his most trusted adviser is known as the Prime Minister. Flares These are the military's flare colors. The Forever Knights also use flares, but they tend to only use red flares for all purposes. *Red, emergency, such as To'kustars being spotted *Green, clearance, such as orders to start a mission or direction to travel in *Yellow, caution, less severe then red, but used in similar situations *Black, severe situation, more dangerous than red, such as if To'kustars breach a city *Blue, success, such a a complete mission or orders to begin the next part of a mission *Purple, miscellaneous To'kustar Killing Statistics Note: this list does not include characters who killed To'kustars during the First Age of To'kustars, such as Via, Sera, and Nova. It does, however, include kills that aren't seen in the show for the characters that do make the list. Note 2: Kills means delivering the final blow on a To'kustar. Kill assists means still being involved in the fight with the To'kustar when someone else kills it, meaning by distracting it or attempting to kill it first. Updated as of Destination: *Nathan Loretta: 8 kills; Alone (4), Loyalty (4) *Connor Yan: 6 kills; Destination *Tuesday Smith: 4 kills; Fear, Loyalty, Voice (2) *Penny Blair: 3 kills, Voice (2), Lightning *Samuel Wright: 3 kills; Breach, Destination, Evacuation *Hadria Carter: 2 kills; Loyalty (2) *Vance Grace: 1 kill; Alone *Arik Iverson: 1 kill; Alone; 1 assist; Loyalty *Michael James: 1 kill; Loyalty; 1 assist; Alone *Sven Schmidt: 1 kill; Loyalty; 1 assist; Alone *Kathryn Wesley: 1 kill; Commander *Richard Turner: 1 kill; Commander *Teru Hikami: 2 assist; Alone, Loyalty *Lily Scott: 2 assists; Alone, Loyalty *Noelle Williams: 1 assist Esper Abilities All Espers have the following abilities: *'Immortality': Espers cannot be killed, nor will they die of old age. Present from birth. *'Accelerated healing and regeneration': Espers can heal from even the most gruesome injuries and even regenerate severed limbs. Regeneration present from birth; accelerated healing also present from birth, but by around age 13-15, it has reached it has reached its fastest rate. *'Clairvoyance': Espers have the ability to gain information through means other than the known senses. Usually develops within a couple months after accelerated healing finishes development. *'Gerontokinesis': Espers can shift their own age at will, but they cannot affect the age of others. Usually develops within two to three years after clairvoyance is developed. *'Collective Power Augmentation': When near other Espers, their powers become stronger. There is no inverse affect of powers weakening when far away from other Espers. Master Abilities Most Espers only gain one of the following abilities, but it is not unheard of for an Esper to obtain multiple, though it is rare. It is unknown if an Esper can obtain all of these powers, nor is it known if there are master abilities other than those listed below. Master abilities usually developed by age 20-22. *'Psychic Imprinting': These Espers have the ability to imprint images and memories in the minds of others. *'Hypersuasion': These Espers have the ability to force others to obey their orders for limited periods of time. *'Chronokinesis': These Espers can speed up, slow down, reserve, and even stop time. *'Teleportation': These Espers can teleport anywhere, with anything or anyone that they are currently touching. Not limited to their line of sight. *'Possession': These Espers can cross over into the minds of others for brief periods of time. These same Espers can detect when someone is being possessed by an Esper, and though Exorcism is possible, it is very difficult and rare. *'Gravity Manipulation': These Espers can cause objects to not be affected by gravity, which also allows for flight. *'Electromagnetism Manipulation': These Espers can manipulate electricity and magnets. *'Tychokinesis': These Espers have the ability to manipulate luck and chance. *'Photokinesis': These Espers have the ability to manipulate light. *'Sonokinesis': These Espers have the ability to manipulate sound. *'Mimicry': These Espers can use whatever master abilities any Espers within a certain range have. *'Cloaking': The combined ability to prevent other Espers from using their powers and prevent anything (Espers or otherwise) from detecting you're identity as an Esper *'Precognition': These Espers have the ability to see the future. *'Panmnesia': These Espers have the ability to remember everything, even the tiniest details. *'Mind Reading': These Espers have the ability to read the minds of others, which is not part of normal Esper clairvoyance. Esperheart The Esperheart is a mysterious relic that was split into 16 fragments. Only a select few members of the Esper Order know about the Esperheart. Currently, the Order does not possess any of the fragments, and one of the goals of the organization is to locate all of the fragments and reassemble the Esperheart. Fragments: Locations Outside Wall Via *A city in a forest Between Wall Via and Wall Sera *Ateria, where the story begins, home of Schmidt family and friends, and the Carter family *Teviv, after leaving Ateria, the team heads here to train **Police Station **Knights Base #1 **Knights Base #2 **Krista Renth's House **The Faradays' House **Tavern **Coliseum *Arbrook, a city in the east near the gate on Wall Via *Sprinet, a city in southeast Via, about halfway between Arbrook and Teviv Between Wall Sera and Wall Nova Inside Wall Nova *Storenn, a city about two hours northwest of the capital Plutonon Plutonon is the capital city in the world. It is divided into many sub-districts. The sub-districts share their names with the houses of the royal family. *Prove, the imperial complex located at the center of Plutonon *Percival, in the east, not a residential district, rather the military's headquarters Notices *'Arrival' *#The three walls, Via on the outside, Sera in the middle, and Nova on the inside, are named after the three ancient heroes of humanity. *#Via, Sera, and Nova lived during the First Era of To'kustars. They saved humanity and helped fight back against the aliens. *'Fear' *#Of the three heroes, Nova was the first to come up with the idea of building a wall, which is why the inner wall bears her name. *#Wall Nova is the strongest of the three main walls, followed by Sera and lastly Via. All of the smaller walls surrounding the cities are between the strength of the two walls they're in between, though they are much shorter. *'Escape' *#The first To'kustar to ever appear came to be known as the Alpha To'kustar. Likewise, the last one ever seen was the Omega To'kustar. *#Ateria is named after Aterius, a warrior who commanded the southern most squadron of Via's forces in the fight against the To'kustars. *'Journey' *#A day is 28 hours long; the sun typically rises between 7 and 9 AM and sets between 7 and 9 PM. *#There are only 350 days in the year, divided into 10 months of 5, 7 day long weeks. *'Alone' *#Despite the confinements of the walls, the average human lifespan is about 90 years, mostly due to there being very few diseases remaining within the walls. *#Humans usually go to school from age 6 to 17; under normal circumstances, humans cannot join the military until they turn 17. *'Trust' *#The area within the walls is divided into 13 districts. There is the capital Pluton, followed by one district in each cardinal direction, split at the walls. *#The districts are numbered, with the capital being one, North Nova being two, East Nova being 3, all the way through West Via, which is 13. *'Loyalty' *#The military is divided into five branches: the Wall Brigade, the Patrol Squad, the Regional Squad Corps, the Explorer Division, and the Royal Guard. *#The Wall Brigade works in the walled cities, assisting local police officers in maintaining the walls and order within the city. *'Breach' *#The Patrol Squad works with settlements not protected by additional walls, most of which are located within Wall Sera and Wall Nova. *#The Regional Squad Corps has one three person team in each of the 13 regions within the walls. They are an elite team tasked with special intercity missions. *'Destination' *#The Explorer Division trains for missions beyond Wall Via, in hopes of learning more about the To'kustars and reclaiming land for humanity. *#As of yet, the Explorers have yet to actually go beyond the walls. Their only planned mission had to be cancelled due to a fire that burned their supplies. *'Evacuation' *#The Royal Guard directly serves the royalty and the nobility, protecting them. It is also in charge of holding military prisoners. *#The entire military is led by a high council with seven members, consisting of a Supreme Commander, a Sub-Commander, and the heads of the five branches. *'Decoy' *#There is very little technology accessible to the public; however, the military, the government, and some other groups use telegraphs and telephones to communicate more quickly and easily. *#Despite the advancements in technology, it is still somewhat unreliable, and so all important messages are also sent via horseback messengers. *'Execution' *#The eastern-most district of the capital, Percival, is the headquarters of the military. It is named after Edwin Percival, the founder of the military. *#The title Knight of Percival is given to the head of Regional Squad 1. The Knight of Percival is the highest ranking soldier outside of the High Council, and is the only non-council member who can request a meeting with them. *'Transformation' *#The order of authority of the military is the supreme commander, followed by the sub commander, following by the captains of the five branches: with the Explorer Division first, then the Royal Guard, the Regional Squad Corps, the Patrol Squad, and the Wall Brigade. *#Only the Supreme Commander has the power to override the authority of one of the captains for decisions involving their own branch. The Supreme and Sub Commanders mostly deal with oversight, deployments involving multiple branches, and military training. *'Sisters' *#The Forever Knights are an organization of pseudo-terrorists, attempting to replace the police and cause havoc throughout the world. Though no one knows their main goal, the Knights do partake in laundering, larceny, corruption, and murder. *#Like the military, the Knights divide territory into each region, with a ranking Proctor over seeing each one. The Proctor of the capital region is put in charge of the entire organization. *'Knight' *#The government designates the year in which the To'kustars originally appeared as year 0, making the year when they disappeared the year 5, and the year when they returned year 505. *#Wall Via was finished first, in the year 5, shortly after the To'kustars disappeared. Wall Sera was finished in the year 8, and Wall Nova in the year 10. *'Proctor' *#Military training typically only takes 2 years, with the exception of the Explorer Division, which requires 4 years of training. *#The extra two years of training for the Explorer Division include an 18-month period in which trainees are sent in groups of 6 to live in the wilderness, in order to prepare for journeys outside the walls. *'Retaliation' *#The Forever Knights usually try to keep their identities a secret, mainly to allow them to infiltrate the police or conduct other operations without being recognized. *#Members of the Forever Knights who have their identities disclosed are usually expelled from the organization; if the Knights has a high-enough ranking, they may be tortured or killed, though Proctors usually don't keep their identities secret. *'Commander' *#The military classifies soldiers of different levels using a ranking system. Soldiers undergoing training are classified as Cadets; after graduation, the order goes Officer, Sergeant, Colonel, Lieutenant Captain, Captain, Sub-Commander, and Supreme Commander. *#The Forever Knights also use a similar ranking system, though they use different classifications. New members start as Recruits, before ranking up as Specialists, Brigadiers, Magisters, and finally Proctors. *'Flame' *#All regions within the walls tend to experience all forms of whether, though cold weather is more common in the far north and, surprisingly, in the south, where lake effect snow is predominant. *#Temperatures are measured on a scale equivalent to the Celsius scale, but named differently. Temperatures typically range from -40 degrees to 50 degrees, with average temperatures being about 20 degrees. *'Truce' *#The Skywings have gone through many different forms, after first being invented during the First Age of To'kustars to assist humanity in fighting the giant aliens. *#The military's Science Corps is in charge of developing new versions of the Skywings. The most recent feature is the steering device that allows for smoother control. Timeline *Season 1 takes place in the fourth month of Year 505 (where year 0 is the year the To'kustars appeared, and year 5 is the year they disappeared) *The fourth month is during the spring, hence the rain at times *Chapter 1 all takes places on 4-5 Hulun *Chapter 2 takes place on 5-6 Hulun *Chapter 3 takes place on 7-9 Hulun *Chapter 4 takes place on 18 Hulun *Chapter 5 takes places on 19-21 Hulun *Chapter 6 takes place right after Chapter 5 *Chapter 7 takes place after a four month time skip, near the end of Jarin Soundtrack Beyond the Walls: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DItD349PGN0 Ragnarok: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1RBj-Yc4okY Warmth: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cpY7XzAUS3Y Hyperborea: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8xESp6X5PJk Land of the Northern Lights: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-ZXlQlDsSuI Clash of the Armies: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dJ-QLl5qjLg Fermi's Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MPYh5oy3-rw The Four: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ASj81daun5Q Nathan's Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MpI5OtkzOZU TBA: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8VGI7PX8mic TBA: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EopRcIsZuYQ TBA: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M-YCtdu7gAM